


Old

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kind of suicide, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yolanzaihareyha was sprawled out regally on the dark orange duvet. An elegant pose that demanded respect without asking for anything in return. She had learned the pose many years before, and never stopped using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yolanzaihareyha was sprawled out regally on the dark orange duvet. An elegant pose that demined respect without anything in return. She had learned the pose many years before, and never stopped using it.

Her platinum hair was coiled in loose rope down her back resting between her snow white wings. Her silver eyes watched emotionlessly as several thieves were put to death right in front of her.

Her snow pale skin showed her age only slightly. She appeared only to have lived 50 years. In truth she had lived for nearly 200 years.

As the bodies were dragged away, she closed her eyes and addressed her people in her low, calming voice.

"I shall be gone soon." Her words were received with an outcry of unhappiness. She slowly raised a hand, and there was silence.

"I will _not_ have dissent in my court!" She stated opening her eyes to send a chill glare at the mass of coutiers before her.

"You will have a new ruler in a day or so. I have to go back there anyway. I will send someone who will do their best for all of you. This... May very well be the last time you see me."

They bowed they heads to her without a thought, for she had been their Queen for longer than they could remember. And she was a _very_ good Queen at that.

"Now I will retire to my chambers. I will miss you all." She stood slowly, folded her wings and smiled at her people.

It was the fourth smile she had graced her people with in the last 40 years.

They reacted happily. Smiling back and calling, "Rest well, My Queen!"

She didn't reply, just turned and walked away, her guards following close behind her.

Not that she needed them. She was a good Queen and there had never been an attempt to remove her form her place.

Even if there had been. It wouldn't have worked. The Queen wasn't as easily dispached as her people. And only a mage could take the life from her body.

And once they did that, they would have to contain her soul to keep her from coming back. Because when she did, she would manifest with a new body.

A new face. A new figure. Nothing would stay the same about her. Not even her memories would remain.

That was her plan. She was old. Even for one of the Old. And she was tired. Oh so tired! It was amazing the effort it took to move. She had never kept a body for this long.

It was starting to unravel.

There were times when she would age 10 years in a matter of seconds. Or when she would suddenly forget something she had always known.

It was time to rest. To be sleep as long as she could. To rest for eternity.

She would attempt to die. Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	2. Chapter 2

She remembered the day she started this life as if it were the day before. She could remember picking out her name.

Yolanzaihareyha. Meaning spring wind in the Old language. She wondered if she ever picked a similar name in her previous lives.

She turned her head to look out her windows. The distant hills were dark but she knew the other Old were still there.

She could feel her mate far off in those hills. Only a decade or two younger than herself.

He had been one of the few healers' the Old had. And she one of the many females Old. She had first noticed him because of his name.

Abishikorranzolie. Meaning one who flys with the doves. It was a fitting name. He was peaceful, yet always moving.

His wings were so white they were almost clear. But his hair was a dark gold, his eyes reflected the color. His skin was sunkissed and seemed to glow.

She missed him. She suddenly stood and opened the window, deciding to go to him. Thinking quickly she took both crowns with her.

She was not yet sure who she would pick. Nor what gender, so taking both made sense.

She quickly unfolded her wings and lept from the window. Flying quickly toward her home and her mate.

-Old-

"Yolanzaihareyha." Several Old greeted in passing. She nodded to them, but continued to rush to where she knew her mate was waiting.

When she opened the door he stood and met her with a feirce hug. " Oh! Yolanzai! It's been too long!" He whispered into her hair and held her closer.

She let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled, "Yes it has Zolie." He must have heard the saddness in her voice.

He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. "What is the matter Yolanzai?" His concern almost made her weep.

But she was too ready for rest to back down now. "I have to pick someone to be the new ruler of Kairucyt in the next hour." She whispered with a smile.

His face seems to age a decade in the blink of an eye, "Your leaving."

It wasn't a question, but hse responded anyway. "I have to. I'm so _tired_ Zolie."

He rested his head on her shoulder, "If your leaving... I am too." His voice was low and his tone said he wasn't backing down.

She smiled, glad to have a mate as devoted at him. "We should ask if our souls can share the same containment." She mused running her fingers through his hair.

He laughed and pulled her out into the hall. "Lets go find the new ruler of Kairucyt so we can spend our last day together."

She smiled, feeling better than she had in centuries.

"Who did you have in mind?" She asked, holding his warm hand securely in her own. While the other hand held both crowns just as securely.

He laughed, "I was hoping _you_ would have an idea of who you want to rule!" She laughed.

"No, no! It matters not who I _want_ to rule! Only who would be best for the position. You should know that Zolie, my love."

He grinned, "I'm sorry My Queen. I meant no harm by my ill concidered words." Now they both laughed at his mockery of her former post.

"Well I have two likey candidates. But both of them are mated. So it would be a joint ruling... That can be tricky." She sighed.

Now truely trying to think of who would take the best care of her people, she realized she could only think of one person who cared for the people as much as she did.

"Let's ask Marionettyredel. She would be perfect for the position! And she has yet to find a mate. So she wouldn't have to consult anyone but her advisors before acting."

He smiled at her happily, "Well you sure came up with her quickly! Lets go ask her if she would take the throne."

-Old-

"I would be _more_ than happy to take the throne Yolanzaihareyha! I love Humans. So it will be easy for me to care for them and their land. I am so glad you came to me first! I will do my absolute best for them!"

She would not stop thanking the former queen until the crown was placed on her head and the other in her hands.

"Take this with you when you go. You should leave before sunset today. If you don't they will be less likely to recieve you with open arms. The sooner you get there the better." She told the black haired youth making her blue eyes shine brightly.

"Oh! I'll leave now then!" She called over her shoulder, running to the nearest window, black wings mantling with excitment. That made both her elders laugh.

"Ah to be a mere 90 years old and so full of engergy!" Abishikorranzolie sighed, still laughing at the energetic youth.

Yolanzaihareyha nodded, "Everything needs to be done as fast and soon as possible when you are that age." She affirmed with a smile at the memory.

It had been so long since she felt young. She looked to her mate and smiled, "We still have _all_ night and some of the morning to spend together..."

He grinned in response. "20 years has been slow without you my love. Shall we make up for lost time?"

She smiled, "Oh yes, my love." Then turned and ran back to his room, making a game of chase out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed happily, drawing swirls on his bare chest with her finger tips. "We truely _are_ going to be together forever, aren't we?"

He chuckled, "Yes... And I'm glad we are." The sun was just rising. They had three minutes left to live.

"As am I my love." She said, closing her eyes. She was ready to rest, more so now that she would be resting forever, with her mate.

Then dressed in new white togas, and walked hand in hand to the open courtyard where they would be separated from their bodies.

It was a large courtyard, with trees and grass, and flowers all growing wild. Or at least they _seemed_ wild.

There were two stone tables set in the middle of a raised dias, and a newly made clay jar sitting between the tables.

The jar was about the size of a watermelon, and glazed with reds, and greens and blues. It was a partner jar.

She let go of his hand to lay on her table, making sure to tuck her wings comfortably. Then she closed her eyes, and waited. He did the same.

Slowly their bodies grew cold and hard. Turning to marble, so their souls would not be able to return.

Then their souls were moved to the jar, and sealed into it. They were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


End file.
